gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 191
Introduction While on a job observing stray cats at a shrine feeding themselves,the Yorozuya waiting for the boss cat to show up with the name Hoichi. But as he finally shows up, and Kagura and Shinpachi jump out of the bushes to capture him, he escapes easily. So they ask Gintoki to help out, when they notice that he mysteriously disappeared. Plot Having been unable to find any food the previous day, Gintoki, Katsura, and Kondo eat their fill at Otose’s before being led off by Hoichi. All the captured strays are being round up by the Amanto that look like Cats in order to save their planet. Shinpachi and Kagura are investigating it. The strays talk about what could have happened to the cats that were captured since they haven’t returned and Gintoki tries and fails to catch sparrows under Hoichi’s guidance. He’s the only one unable to catch them as Katsura and Kondo are already roasting them over a fire. As Kondo and Katsura sleep, Gintoki and Hoichi talk. Hoichi wasn’t originally a cat before he was cursed, he worked as a hitman. Until he found a cat which he looked after and swore to stop killing, he tried to keep this promise but he was put in a situation where he had to fight back. In this fight he had killed his cat and when he awoke he was in the cat’s body. He then went on to become the protector of the strays using fear. This caused them to resent him though, so they’ve grouped together to take him out. They surround and attack him, he tells Gintoki, Katsura, and Kondo to run as they’re the new protectors. But the some of the strays leap onto him. Despite this he keeps moving. The strays that surrounded him are caught in nets as the cat catchers have arrived. Hoichi frees them but in doing this he is restrained and caught. Shinpachi and Kagura go over their findings with Otose, they want to rescue the strays but can’t. Having not been caught, Gintoki, Katsura, and Kondo prepare their assault on where the captured strays are being kept in order to rescue Hoichi. After an inspirational speech, they leap off the wall and land in a pit trap. They’re led off in a cage pulled by the Amanto. Kondo stresses since he isn’t a cat and Gintoki kicks Katsura out causing him to get his head caught in the bars of the cage. When the door closes Gintoki and Kondo punch him to knock him out of the cage. They manage this, but when he was knocked out he ended up pulling Gintoki’s tail out. He uses this as a beam saber to cut the cage and knock the amanto out. Gintoki snatches it back so Katsura pulls his own tail out, Kondo uses his erection as a weapon. Gintoki runs off ahead. Characters *Sakata Gintoki (Gin) *Katsura Kotarou (Zura) *Kondou Isao (Gorilla Kondou) *Houichi *Otose *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Kurogoma Katsuo Trivia Category:Episodes